


When Bettie Meets the Rubber Doll

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cumdump, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Sex Games, Smut, blindfold, latex fetish, loving relationship, mild impact play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Fame gets Violet some sexy presents and then they play a wicked little game with all their lovers where Violet has to guess who's in her, with punishment for wrong answers and rewards for correct ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My little foray into another author's verse where all the girls on Trixie's team on Season 7, Episode 2 (given the dubious name of Aryan Airline Girls by Ginger Minj) are in a polyamorous domestic relationship with Violet submissive to all the other girls. The concept was too fun to resist. Permission given to play in this sandbox of course.

Fame watched with unabashed glee as Violet happily took off her clothes and laid down on the bed as Fame shut the door. Best not to let the others see until they were ready.

“What are we doing today?” asked the young queen, looking up at the other queen seductively through her eyelashes.

“You’ll like it, baby,” Fame replied. She held out a gift wrapped box which Violet took eagerly. Violet’s eyes lit up as she pulled the latex pieces from the box. 

Fame loved to spoil the younger queen, largely because she genuinely cared for the girl but also a tiny selfish part was because the burlesque queen would thank her in the most delicious way possible. 

Violet looked up in wonder at Fame as she examined the shiny black latex gloves, hood, stockings and partial body suit. “You got all of this for me?”

“Of course, baby! I knew you’d look stunning in all of this.” Fame beamed back at the young queen. Violet set the gifts aside to launch herself at the cosmic queen, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms around the other’s neck. 

“Thank you,” breathed Violet when they finally broke their kiss. 

“How about I help you try them on?” suggested Fame, looking hungrily at the slender beauty before her. 

Violet smiled flirtily up at Fame. “I might need someone to lube me up…” she trailed off suggestively. “I’m sure Pearl wouldn’t mind doing that for me,” she teased. Fame squawked indignantly and Violet giggled. “Only kidding.” She handed the self-proclaimed brand a bottle of lube and laid back down as a gesture of submission. 

Fame took one look at Violet all spread out just for her and decided not to press the issue. She didn’t take her usual care to warm the lube in her hands before applying it to Violet’s pale skin, drawing a soft gasp from her as Fame began to slick up her skin. The outfit came first as it was the hardest to wiggle into. It was sleeveless and form fitted, the body ending at Violet’s hips before continuing to barely connected shorts that were just legs and no crotch, leaving her cock and ass exposed while still clinging tightly to her fine body. The outfit could be paired with a panty for a look, but that wasn’t what they were going for today. 

Violet was clearly enjoying the feel of the new outfit on her skin as she kept touching her latex-covered skin. Fame smiled to see how much Violet appreciated her gift. Coyly, the younger queen extended a leg gracefully toward her lover. Fame caressed the proffered limb lovingly, slicking up her leg to mid thigh before sliding one of the latex stockings over it and repeating the process for the other side. Fame took Violet’s delicate fingers and kissed the knuckles and kissed up her skin before starting to slick her arms, working the opera-length gloves on inch by tantalizing inch. Finally dressed to Fame’s exacting standards, Violet got up to admire herself in the mirror. 

The cosmic queen came to stand behind the future of drag. She looked stunning in her new outfit and she knew it. The one-of-a-kind collectable fluttered her lashes coquettishly at Fame, who took in the ensemble whilst licking her lips. She paid particular attention to the enticing cock hanging out. 

“I like it- can I put a ring on it?” Fame laughed at her own joke. Violet groaned but started to laugh along with her. 

“Anything you want, babe,” purred Violet, her voice already thick with anticipation of what was to come. Gently, the cosmic queen fit a rubber cock and ball ring onto Violet, who groaned under the restriction. 

“Get on the bed, Vi. I want to prep you before I collar you and get the others,” instructed the cosmic queen. America’s next drag superstar complied, presenting her ass eagerly to her lover. Fame gave it a light hit before caressing the perfect curves before her. She spread the confident queen’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to her pucker, drawing a groan from latex clad queen. Violet waggled her ass temptingly and Fame obligingly gave her rear a smack. 

“Mm, yes god!” Violet was clearly enjoying herself. She pouted seductively over her shoulder at Fame. “More, please!” she asked, shamelessly begging for what she wanted. 

Fame groaned exasperatedly. She loved how greedy and eager Violet was but she’d never leave this room if she let the young queen have her way now. She grabbed the twin sets of leather cuffs and turned back to the burlesque queen. 

“Wrists,” she commanded coldly. Violet snapped immediate to attention, responding to the change in Fame’s tone and presenting her wrists without comment. Fame secured them with one set of cuffs. “Ankles,” she commanded. Violet pressed hers together for Fame to secure. The cosmic queen maneuvered the burlesque queen to her knees. “Stay.” Violet didn’t move a muscle as Fame crossed the room to collect the special collar laying on the shelf. It was hot pink patent leather and studded with brilliant rhinestones and featured a chrome buckle and tag that said “Property of Fame”. 

Fame tipped Violet’s chin up so they could look each other in the eyes. “What is your word, Violet?”

“Flazéda,” she responded.

“Do you accept this collar willingly?” Fame asked. Violet nodded. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I accept this collar willingly,” Violet’s voice was resolute so Fame put it on her.

“Such a good girl,” praised Fame, lovingly scratching Violet’s scalp. “Let’s get you back on the bed.” They carefully maneuvered Violet so she could lay over Fame’s lap as she sat on top of the soft duvet. Violet turned to look at her lover, but Fame seized the back of her neck and gently but firmly pushed her face towards the mattress. “Stay.” Violet remained motionless as Fame contorted to grab the lube bottle from where she left it earlier and began to prep Violet in earnest now, eager to really get into things. She scissored her fingers, careful to avoid amping Violet up too much since she’d get plenty when the others joined them. The tag on the collar jingling and Violet’s soft moans provided the soundtrack as Fame made sure Violet was amply prepared for what was to come. Once she was satisfied, the cosmic queen pressed a kiss to the base of Violet’s spine, just below what the latex covered, causing the bound queen to shiver in anticipation. Fame removed her fingers and Violet whined at the loss.

“Middle of the bed, baby.” As Violet scrambled to follow the order, Fame searched for the butt plug she’d selected earlier. It wouldn’t be in Violet for long so she’d picked a slim one that would be relatively comfortable for her. She applied some more lube and placed the plug at Violet’s opening, “Ready, Vi?” 

“Yes, ma'am!” The bound queen was incredibly eager at this point and Fame took a moment to admire her handiwork before inserting the plug. Violet let out a beautiful drawn out moan as the base of the plug settled to rest against her rim. Fame watched as Violet clenched experimentally around it and moaned at the sensation. 

Fame picked the last latex piece from the gift box: the hood. It looked very similar to the one Violet had worn in her music video for Bettie in that it covered her whole head save for her mouth whilst still allowing her to breathe through her nose. Fame walked back to the bed and sat on the side near the pillows so Violet could look at her. She held up the hood. “Is this going to be ok?” she asked.

“Oh god yes!” said Violet eagerly. After some deliberation, Fame began to fix the other queen’s hair as if putting it under a wig, complete with wig cap and pins before finally putting the hood on her and securing it under her chin. Fame kissed Violet tenderly.

“Stay here, pet. When I come back with the others, the games begin. Be ready by then,” instructed the cosmic queen. Fame waited until Violet nodded to leave her, keeping the door open before descending the stairs to where the others were hanging out.

“Hey girls, looks like Christmas came early! There’s a pretty package upstairs in the bedroom!” called out Fame, smirking. The others knew what Fame’s reappearance meant.

Violet waited patiently, unable to see anything through the latex hood Fame had given her. The latex caressed her body in sensual ways and the restraints around her wrists, ankles and cock, as well as the slim plug lodged in her well-prepared ass, only added to the kinkiness of the situation. She focused on getting herself into sub head space, hoping her lovers wouldn’t keep her waiting too long. Fame had taken enormous care to prepare her thoroughly so they must have something planned. 

Fame, no doubt, had been the instigator. She had purchased the latex outfit and worked her into it and placed her collar on her neck. Violet shifted just to hear it jingle. While she belonged to Pearl really, she loved the attention and praise Fame showered her with constantly. Truth be told, Fame spoiled her and she loved it. 

Violet listened closely, trying to determine if her lovers were nearby. Fame had left the door open when she had gone downstairs so Violet didn’t even have that sound to clue her in to how long she would have to wait. She got comfortable and waited. 

After a while, she was deep into her own thoughts when a hand smacked her exposed ass, causing her to clench around the plug nestled within and cry out in surprise. 

Somewhere near the doorway, Fame spoke. “We’re going to play a little game, pet. If you correctly guess who’s in you before they come, you’ll get a reward. You guess wrong, you get a punishment. Nod or shake, does that sound good to you?” Violet nodded vigorously. “Good.” Violet could hear the smile in her voice.

This sounded intriguing and Violet was eager to please them all. They’d had sex so many times she was confident that she could figure out who was taking her. Whoever was behind here as caressing her ass now. Oh. That was different. They were wearing slick latex gloves and the new sensation was distracting Violet from the task at hand.

The plug was abruptly pulled from her and she cried out at the sudden stimulation. She felt her cheeks being spread so her slick hole was on full display. Violet had little warning before she felt the spit hit her hole. She gasped at the impact and had no time to process before she was suddenly being filled. No wonder Fame and been so thorough in her preparations. 

Between her cheeks being held open and given no time to adjust to the brutal onslaught, Violet couldn’t think much. Her lover kept their thrusts shallow to prevent her from getting a good idea of the length inside her. By not bottoming out, she was left guessing. They also weren’t making much noise to identify them by. It wasn’t Fame behind her because she’d spoken from elsewhere in the room. A sudden stroke hit her sweet spot and she moaned pornographically. She could hear faint chuckling from her lovers as she was clearly distracted and also stumped by their puzzle. Determined, she focused on the grip on her, the size of their hands and how they fucked her. “Katya?” she finally guessed, uncertainly evident in her voice.

A sharp smack on her ass and Pearl’s voice was calling out, “Bitch!” behind her to let her know she was wrong. Punishment then. 

“You fuck her most and she still didn’t recognize your dick. You might be doing something wrong, Pearly,” cackled Katya. 

"Shut the fuck up, whore!” Pearl punctuated her sentence with a rough thrust into Violet, who gasped and moaned. 

“Pearl,” she whined. The queen responded by hooking two fingers under her collar and lifting her by it, choking her slightly. This gave the sleeper queen a better angle to thrust against her prostate, mercilessly aiming for it as she chased her own orgasm, knowing that Violet would get no relief with her cock and balls bound as they were. With a few more frantic thrusts, Pearl spent inside Violet, coming so hard she recoiled at the impact. Pearl held their hips flush so that as much seed as possible stayed in her. He gave her ass another hard smack before pulling out and walking away, leaving her to collapse in a heap on the bed. 

She barely had enough to time to recover before another slick latex clad hand collected the dribbling cum and pushed it back inside. The burlesque queen whimpered from the sensitivity. She was placed back on her hands and knees as those two fingers were quickly joined inside her by a slicked up, thick, fully hard cock. Violet moaned wantonly at the stretch. “Oh fuck, Trixie,” she moaned out. “Trixie!” Her cock was unmistakable as it began to move steadily within her.

“Got it in one, pet,” said Trixie as she began to trail tender kisses from her neck down her new latex body suit. The material slid sensually over her skin and she arched her back into Trixie’s firm thrusts, her latex caresses and her soft kisses. She kept up her steady pace, taking her time taking Violet. The pressure in her balls was already intense but this slow, tender lovemaking was making it even worse and there were still three of her lovers yet to take her. She mewled as Trixie picked up the pace, all previous tenderness falling by the wayside as she rapidly approached her orgasm. She gripped Violet’s hips painfully tight as she thrust manically into the slender queen beneath her. 

“Oh fuck Trixie! Fuck! Oh shit!” Profanities and noises fell involuntarily from Violet’s lips as Trixie pounded her into the mattress. Trixie came with a loud groan, spending into Violet’s already slick hole. Panting, Violet collapsed to the bed to rest before the next round inevitably came. Trixie turned Violet over onto her back, her bound wrists resting on her chest and her knees drawn up. The doll-like queen stole a breathless kiss from Violet’s pliant lips and with one last caress, she withdrew. 

Yet another slick latex clad hand came to caress her legs almost immediately. Violet loved the feel of all this slick latex on her skin. It was similar to the slide of sex, except it was all over her body instead of localized in one place. Violet moaned softly from the sliding touch. Katya was never this gentle with her so it was either Fame or Max this time. Hands moved her legs to the side and Violet felt something pressing against her loose hole as it slid in a little too easily before sliding right back out. 

“Goddamn…” Pearl’s voice sounded from somewhere to Violet’s left. “Two fucks and she’s already too loose to use the same plug from earlier.” There was a tone of awe to the sleeper queen’s voice. 

“Tracy is the biggest,” said Violet breathily. A bare hand that more than likely belonged to Pearl slapped her ass. 

“Shut it, slut,” Pearl said without any heat in her voice. 

“Here,” Trixie’s voice sounded close by. The plug was replaced by a new, bigger one and Violet groaned as the heavy weight came to rest inside her. The gloved hands slid up her body before coming to her jaw and squeezing her cheeks, clearly wanting her to open wide. The crowned queen complied and she was guided onto one of her lover’s cock. She worked them skillfully with her mouth, drawing soft sounds from her lover, even though they were trying to keep quiet. Violet still couldn’t narrow it down between Fame and Max because her mystery lover kept a firm hold on her collar to prevent her from going down too far and getting a clue about whose dick she was sucking. 

Abruptly, her lover pulled out, going to tease the plug before taking it out and thrusting in rapidly, eagerly taking her and clearly enjoying having such a slick passage to fuck into. 

“Fame,” she whined, venturing her guess. 

After a heartbeat, the leather ends of a flogger began to slide across her back. “Wrong, pet,” Max whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. The flogger came down on her latex clad back. It didn’t hurt but the impact caused several things to occur: the latex shifted over her skin and the sliding sensation felt heavenly, which caused her to shift back onto Max’s length and that greater feeling of fullness reminded her of her own neglected need. It was a pleasurable torment- Violet’s favorite kind. 

“Please, Max,” she begged, not even knowing for what. 

Max tutted at her. “Oh no, pet, you don’t get to ask for anything from me. You’ll take what you’re given.” Violet could only unsuccessfully try to brace herself for Max’s punishment. The grey-haired queen ran the soft leather over the crowned queen’s latex-covered skin as she continued to pound into her relentlessly. Max teased the handle over the crowned queen’s latex-covered and pierced nipple, causing the other queen to moan deeply. Violet mewled pathetically as she got delicious friction everywhere except where she wanted it most: on her cock. 

She was practically sobbing by the time Max had finished with her. The grey-haired beauty took a moment to soothe her. “Are you alright, Vi?” Max inquired gently. By using her name and not ‘pet’, the theatrical queen subtly reminded her that she had an out if she needed it. 

“I’m fine,” Violet managed. Max stroked her spine tenderly as she caught her breath.

“Do you remember your word?” She nodded. “Are you ok to continue?” She nodded again, more vigorously this time. Max pulled her up into a deep kiss as another of her lovers began to enter her, mercifully quickly to put her out of her misery. Their kiss was joined and soon it was a three way battle of lips and tongues and Violet moaned at the feeling of having two pairs of lips on hers. Max conceded and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple before withdrawing, a stark contrast to the absolute claiming of her mouth Violet’s other lover was doing.

Those perfectly straight teeth could only belong to one person. “Katya,” moaned Violet between kisses. “Oh, Katya!” 

"You got that right. And don’t you forget it,” said the Russian impersonator, her voice low and thick with desire as she fucked the younger queen with reckless abandon. Violet was pretty far gone at this point, unable to hold back the sounds that spilled from her lips. With alternating breaths she blessed and cursed them for doing this to her and begged for mercy. Her word never crossed her lips though and Katya continued to thrust into her slick channel until she finally spilled herself, adding to the amount of fluid already inside Violet. Katya pulled out slowly in an attempt to not jostle Violet too much. 

The crowned queen was too far gone to notice Katya’s considerate behavior. 

“Fame,” she begged, “Fame please. I’ve been so good.” Her balls were tight and heavy and she would have come multiple times already if she weren’t restrained and the pressure was becoming utterly unbearable. The ache was all-consuming and Violet was prepared to do whatever she needed to get some relief. “Please,” she sobbed.

Fame held her close and pressed kisses to her skin. “This is the best you’ve ever been for us, pet. Just one more and you’ll get what you need. Can you do that for me?” the cosmic queen said softly.

“Yes,” agreed the young queen, trying to spread herself so Fame could finally have her way with the bound beauty beneath her. Fame helped her arrange herself as she slid in, her passage completely uninhibited. The slide of Fame’s flesh against hers was the sweetest torment. She was so on edge that she could barely process the feelings her body was experiencing but every thrust got her closer to her own relief. All thoughts fled her head except for one. Soon. Fame was close now, her carefully measured pace now abandoned and her thrusts became erratic. 

“Do you want to come, pet?” the cosmic queen asked.

“Yes, ma'am! Please let me come. Please. I’ve been so good. Please oh please, please, please,” the words kept flowing, her desperation fully evident now. Normally, she was too proud to beg but here, broken down and owned by the people who loved her most, she had no shame in what they did. They all cherished the begging words that came from those proud lips, knowing that few people had ever seen the self-assured queen like this. 

Fame finally showed mercy and removed the cock and ball ring. The younger queen would have had multiple orgasms without it and the force was stored up, waiting for an outlet to release all that pressure at once. So once it was off, without even being stroked, Violet immediately came so forcefully that her eyes rolled back in her head and her whole body spasmed, her vision momentarily whiting out and causing her to clench tightly around Fame’s length, driving the cosmic queen to her own end. The two came and came, dirtying the burlesque queen inside and out, absolutely coating her. Violet had just had the most powerful orgasm of her life and she was floating. It was an out of body experience to come with the force of a denied orgasm all at once. When the two finally came back down to earth, Violet dropped down to the bed, completely boneless, hindered only by the leather cuffs she still wore. Fame pulled out as the others rushed in to free Violet from her remaining restraints and care for her.

Well, shit, thought Pearl as she took in the aftermath of their little game. That was hot. Violet was panting hard as the others helped her get comfortable. Fame had gone to sit in the armchair and catch her breath as Max freed the crowned queen’s wrists, Katya got the cuffs off her ankles and Trixie took the hood and wig cap off, allowing Violet’s natural hair to fall freely about her head. They caressed and massaged her sore muscles, held stationary for so long, but Violet was still floating, and unsurprisingly so.

Pearl had no idea how many orgasms her lover had held back but releasing them all at once had feel insane. Orgasms felt good normally so to have that sensation amplified even further? Shit, no wonder Violet didn’t mind waiting. The sleeper queen has never seen her lover this fucked out before but as she slowly came back to herself, a big, sated smile took over her face. Max wiped a wet heated cloth across the young queen’s now bare skin and Violet smiled up at the starlet on the rise.

“I don’t want to move for the rest of the week,” the burlesque queen joked.

“I don’t blame you. Shit, that was incredibly the way you took us all. I still haven’t forgiven you for not guessing me, though. I’ll have to punish you for that,” drawled Pearl.

Violet groaned. “Next time, Pearlie girl. I can’t take anymore of this anytime soon.”

“Yeah, we really wore you out. You were so loose!” Fame exclaimed, a mix of surprise and wonder on her face. She’d gotten the burlesque queen a soft robe to lounge in and was helping her into it. Violet, now attired, slumped against Fame, completely worn out. 

“Well, none of you are exactly small…” She trailed off, too blissed out to come up with witty comebacks as she nuzzled up against the cosmic queen. 

Pearl moved to join them on the bed, maybe the tiniest bit jealous of Violet clinging to the other fashion queen. Fame had come up with the whole idea after all, but Pearl was still Violet’s primary. He wasn’t really jealous but that didn’t mean he always wanted to share Violet and her touches, especially after she was fucked out like this. She cherished moments like these. Pearl absolutely loved how clingy Violet was after sex. To have that beautiful, confident creature lean on her for support was her favorite thing in the world.

Pearl didn’t let many people in but Violet had worked her way into the sleeper queen’s heart once she let her own icy walls down. The once bitchy ice queen defrosted into a caring, beautiful person and Pearl loved that about her. She loved everything about her and loved and accepted her for who she was and let her be her own person because she loved her so damn much. As Pearl wrapped herself around Violet, she realized there was nothing she wouldn’t do for the other queen. 

Katya got a massive blanket and all of them curled up around Violet. Trixie flipped on the tv and the usual bickering about what to watch ensued. Violet took Pearl’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She looked positively radiant right now. Pearl squeezed back and a smile lit up her face and she began to laugh. Violet joined in. The others noticed and smiled. Seeing that Violet was recovering nicely, soreness aside, pleased them all. Pearl took in all the love and smiling faces around. Unconventional as this arrangement may be, it brought them all such happiness as they had never known before and it made everything they had had to go through to get here worth it. What they had was truly beautiful and Pearl wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
